tekkenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion
thumb|306px Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion ist eine aktualisierte Version des Arcade-Tekken 6. Es wurde offiziell am 28. August 2008 angekündigt auf Arcadeautomaten. Das Spiel wurde im Dezember 2008 veröffentlicht für Die Konsolen-Versionen (PS3, Xbox 360, PSP) und werden auf dieser Basis aktualisiert. Der offizielle Trailer wurde am 18. September 2008 in Tokio, Japan, gezeigt. Es ist ähnlich wie bei Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection-Upgrade für Tekken 5, obwohl es auch auf Konsolen veröffentlicht wurde und nicht nur auf Arcadeautomaten. Der Slogan, wie in der jüngsten Anhänger gezeigt wird, ist "Was willst du kämpfen". Am 28. April 2009 wurde bestätigt, dass Tekken 6 auf der PlayStation Portable Konsole kommen wird. Es wird neben den PlayStation 3 und Xbox 360 Versionen veröffentlicht werden. Es enthält zusätzliche Stufen, Content-Elemente und eine Ad-hoc-Multiplayer-Modus mit "Original" und "Liebling der Fans"-Charakteren. Es wird auch eine "Ghost" Infrastruktur-Modus den Spielern erlauben, seine oder ihre Zeichendaten hochzuladen, sowie das Laden Daten von anderen Spielern die Daten. Diese Version wird alles ein Updates des Bloodline Rebellion gemacht, wie gut. Es enthält 3 neue Stadien nur in der oben genannten Ad-hoc-Multiplayer-Modus wählbar, meist in Etappen im Kampagnenmodus gefunden für den Konsolenports basiert. 'Merkmale:' Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion verfügt über zwei neue Charaktere: Alisa Bosconovitch, die Schaffung von Doktor Geppetto Bosconovitch und Lars Alexandersson, der als "seltsamer Ausländer" beschrieben wird. Viele neue Dinge, außer den beiden neuen Charakteren, werden auch mit Bloodline Rebellion eingeführt, wie zum Beispiel einige neue Stadien (derzeit sechs), Anpassung Elemente (einschließlich, was als Mode Charakter bezeichnet, so dass neue "Item Move"-Funktionen), und ein völlig neues Feature, das dem Spieler die Haare der Charaktere, wie Frisuren und Haarfarben anpassen können; in anderen Worten, man kann buchstäblich deine eigenen Frisur für jeden Charakter anpassen. Außerdem hat Namco versucht, die Charakteren Ausgleicht, da mehrere Charakteren (vor allem Bob) wurden als in Tekken 6 viel zu überwältigt. Von Tekken 6 zu Bloodline Rebellion, bekommen die Tekken-Net-ID-Karten, die Reihen unten rot (aus der "Eroberer" Rang) wurden wieder zurückgesetzt, auf "1. DAN", Diejenigen, die Reihen oben rot haben, bleiben jedoch die gleichen. Zusätzlich gibt es eine goldene Version von den Endgegner des Spiels, Azazel. Um ihn zu erreichen, müssen Sie den Arcade-Modus ohne erneuten Versuch durch zu spielen, um ihn richtig erreichen zukönnen. Auch Farbveränderungen von Azazel zu rot/orange, wenn die Gesundheit geringer wird, wie im offiziellen Trailer zu sehen ist. Der BonusBoss Nancy-MI847J, wurde nicht angezeigt, eine Design-Änderung hat er erhalten. Allerdings scheint es weniger Schaden durch Angriffe jetzt zubekommen. In der Konsolen-Version, ist er spielbar auf der zweiten Stufe der "Szenario-Kampagne". Am Mittwoch, den 3. Dezember 2008 in einem Interview mit Katsuhiro Harada, wurde bekannt, dass Namco/Namco-Bandai ist "unter Berücksichtigung" der einschließlich Konsolenspezifischen Charakteren für die PlayStation 3 und Xbox 360-Versionen des Spiels. Außerdem gibt es neue "Item Move" Funktionen für einige der Charaktere wie Lili, Xiaoyu, und andere Charakteren. Ein neuer Modus "Szenario-Kampagne", gibt es in den Konsolen-Versionen des Spiels zugebens. Es kann allein, mit anderen oder online gespielt werden. Ähnlich wie bei der Tekken Force-Modus in Tekken 3, Tekken 4 und in Tekken 5 den Devil-Within-Modus, die Kämpfer müssen alle gegnerischen Feinde durch bestimmte Bereiche besiegen, zuerste spielt ihr Lars und seine Roboter-Partnerin Alisa, die Beiden starten ihr also als erste spielbare Charaktere in diesem Modus. Sie haben neue für die Konsolen Exklusiv-Outfits für bestimmte Charakteren aufgenommen. 'Limited Edition:' Es wird auch eine limitierte Edition für Playstation 3 und Xbox 360 sein geben. Das Bundle beinhaltet das Tekken 6 Spiel, limitierte Auflage drahtlosen Kampf-Stick von Hori gefertigt (ein schwarzes für die Playstation 3 und ein weißes, für die Xbox 360) und ein Sammler Kunstbuch. Gamestop wird eine Bonus-Angebot auf das Bündel anzubieten. Es wird auch s Samurai Pack-Download-Content mit eine offizielle Pappröhre Samurai Outfit von Penny Arcade exklusiv für Yoshimitsu konzipiert. Und ein limitierte Auflage Samurai Schlacht Banner, mit dem Sie für jede der 41 Kämpfer anfertigen können und ein Kalender mit Tekken Charakteren der Grafik in unglaublichen Details. 'Neue Charaktere und neue Stages:' Die neue Charakteren heißen: Alisa und Lars Die neuen Stages heißen: *Anger of the Earth *Electric Fountain *Fiesta del Tomate *Hidden Retreat *Lightning Storm *Tunnel Disaster 'PSP Version:' Obwohl die Charaktere und Movesets so, wie es in der Konsolen-Version war, gibt es einige Funktionen die in diesem Spiel fehlen. Auch gibt es geheime Stufen nur durch Cheats wie Fitnessraum, Tempel, Hidden Retreat 2, usw. 'Fehlende Funktionen:' *Kampagnenmodus wurde komplett von der PSP-Version entfernt. Es kann in der Regel auch mit der Verwendung von Cheats gegeben werden. *Die Anpassungs Produkte für jeden Charakter, wurde wenige Einzelteile und andere Optionen reduziert. *Erfolge und Trophäen wurden entfernt. *Spezielle Outfits, wie Annas Zebra-Anzug wurden komplett entfernt. Sie können es nicht kaufen sowie es in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection war. *Die Motion Unschärfe ist nicht länger eine Option für die Anzeige. 'Geringfügige Änderungen:' *Die Kammervon Azazel und Wasserspeier-Posten Stufen sind nicht spielbar außerhalb Arcade, Story, Time Attack und Survival-Modus. Der Grund dafür bleibt ungeklärt. *Die Anpassung Menü ist nicht in einem Stadium, aber in einem blauen einfarbigen Hintergrund ohne Boden wie in der PSP-Version von Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. *Wenn Sie ein Charakter, anstatt seine / ihre Pose und zeigt seine / ihre Anpassung wählen, wird der CG Kunst jener Charakter dargestellt werden, aber in einem sehr schlechten Auflösung. *Es gibt keine Stages zuwählen wie in der vorherigen PSP Tekken-Spiel. *Die Aufzeichnungen werden jetzt nur angezeigt, eine monoton Tabelle und es gibt keine Rangliste oder Zeichennutzungsstatistiken. *In Practice-Modus gibt es keine Scroll Option, wenn Sie einen bestimmten Befehl zu halten und die Proben Combos sind nicht mit den entsprechenden Bezeichnungen gegeben. *Es gibt keinen Befehl Training und die VS-CPU und Defensiv-Training sind beide im gleichen Menü mit Freestyle. *Es gibt keine Tag-zu-Nacht-Übergänge in der Tempelanlage der Bühne. *Es gibt keine Hintergrundmusik im Theater-Modus und die Prologe / Epilogues kann nicht gekauft werden. *Es gibt keine Replays, nachdem ein Kampf beendet ist. *Da die Kampagnenmodus entfernt wurde, gibt es die zwei neuen Charaktere Lars und Alisa, die sind nicht in der Arena-Modus spielbar und haben ihre eigenen offiziellen Endungen, die eigentlich Cut-Szenen in der Kampagne sind. 'Neue Funktionen:' *Die Gold-Rush-Modus ist zurück, aber jetzt ist es in der High Rollers Club Stage und es gibt einen Bonus für Angriff Variation, die die Verwendung von verschiedenen Angriffen während der Zeit des Gold Rush ist. *Es gibt einen speziellen Übungsstufe sehr ähnlich auf die Stages des vorherigen Spiel mit dem Unterschied, dass jetzt die Farben der Stage Schwarz/Grau/Braun statt Schwarz/Blau sind. *Item Moves bleibt für jeden Charakter. *Das Menü, die Befehlslisten und Credits wurden neu gestaltet. 'Story:' The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 kam zu einem Ende. Der letzte Kampf gegen den Sponsor des Turniers, Jinpachi Mishima und Jin Kazama. Jin Kazama kam als der Sieger weg. Der werdene Vorsitzende des Mishima Zaibatsu, begann Jin sofort verschiedene Programme im Unternehmen und verwandelte den Tekkenshu in eine Spionage-Projekt. Man fing an, eine Dunkelheit in Jin vermuten, was zu erhöhten Spannungen, Machtkämpfe und schließlich einen ausgewachsenen Krieg. Die ganze Welt wurde hinein gezogen und die Nationen begann die Macht zu verlieren, die Zaibatsu war in der Lage, einen Gewinn aus dem Potential des Krieg zu gewinnen, gab seine Unabhängigkeit und erklärt den Krieg auf der ganzen Welt. Zunächst war die Mishima Zaibatsu ein gefährlicher Gegner, aber dann stieg die G-Corporation auf die Position des Haupt Widerstand gegen die Zaibatsu. Die Welt sah die Konkurrenzunternehmen als Retter, und billigte sie völlig in ihrem Streben, den Zaibatsu zu unterdrücken. Schließlich kündigte die G-Corporation an, dass der Vorsitzende des Mishima Zaibatsu die Ursache des Krieges war und verspricht eine Menge an Geld, um jeden, der Jin Kazama lebend zu fangen kann. Der aktuelle G-Corporation Vorstandsvorsitzender, Kazuya Mishima, übernahm die Firma und tötete alle, die ihn, kurz nach The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 verraten haben. Aber, fast wie erwartenkündigte die Mishima Zaibatsu nach diesen Schritt die Eröffnung des The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. Die Leute können eingeben, um Ruhm, Geld und Rache zu gewinnen. In der Mitte dieses Chaos, steigen die Vorhänge auf das The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. 'Kampagne:' 'Vom dunklen Held bis auf einen furchtsamen Schurken:' Er ist nach seinem Sieg im letzten Turnier transformiert, Jin Kazama, der neue The King of Iron Fist Tournamnet, hat die Leitung der Mishima Zaibatsu genommen und jetzt scheint er einen tyrannischen Ehrgeiz zu besitzen. Mit Hilfe seiner Quellen innerhalb der Organisation zu einer globalen Supermacht zu werden, trennt er die Mishima Zaibatsu nationalen Bindungen und erklärt den Krieg gegen alle Nationen. Diese Aktion stürzt die Welt in einer extrem chaotische Spirale, mit einem riesigen Maßstab ausbrechende Bürgerkriege rund um den Globus und sogar mitten in der Weltraumkolonien im Erdorbit des Planeten. Sein leiblicher Vater, Kazuya Mishima, ist sich dessen bewusst und findet Jin Einmischung in seine eigenen Pläne für die Weltherrschaft bis ein Ärgernis zu sein. Nun ist die G-Corporation verantwortlich für das Unternehmen nach den Ausfall ihren früheren Führer zu verwenden und dann entsorgten sie, Kazuya hat die einzige Kraft, die Jin zu widersetzen konnte und setzt ein Kopfgeld auf Jins Kopf für alle, die ihn gefangen nehmen. Jin kündigte das 6 The King of Iron Fist Tournament, um Kazuya zubekämpfen und zu die G-Corporation zuvernichten. 'Plötzlicher Gedächtnisverlust: ' Unterdessen unter den Rängen der Tekken-Force ist ein junger Soldat namens Lars Alexandersson, er hat langsam einen Aufstand gegen die Mishima Zaibatsu und die G-Corporation, um ein Ende des Krieges setzen begonnen. Während der Operation stolpert Lars über eine Schlaf weiblichen Cyborg, identifiziert als Alisa Bosconovitch. Die Einheit der G-Corporation greift bald an, während eines Kampf wurde dadurch eine Explosion verursachen, die fast alle Anwesenden tötete und in der Szene bekommt Lars Amnesie. Lars entkommt nach der Explosion mit Alisa und die beiden beginnen eine Reise zu entdecken, ihre Ziel, treffen und kämpfen mit den mehreren früheren Tekken Charakteren. Jin, zusammen mit seinen oben Untergebenen, Nina und Eddy, erfährt dies und gibt eine Fahndung für Lars. 'Es kommt alles zurück:' Während der Fahrt, vereint sich Lars mit seinem Leutnant, Tougou, damit die beiden in Kontakt bleiben. Tougou erzählt Lars, dass er eine gewisse Verbindung mit Heihachi Mishima hat, jetzt lebt er in der Einsamkeit, aber dennoch hat er den Auftrag die Zaibatsu von Jin zurückzuerobern. Lars sucht und stellt sich Heihachi, und schafft es, ihn zu besiegen.Lars erholt sich plötzlich von seine Amnesie. Sehr zu Heihachis Überraschung, findet er heraus, dass er noch einen Sohn hat. Lars bereitet sich vor um Heihachi zu töten, aber in der letzten Minute stoppte er, er schlägt Heihachi einen Vorschlag vor, dass sie zusammenarbeiten, um Jin gemeinsam zu besiegen. Letztendlich kommt Lars in Kontakt mit Lee Chaolan, der als eine Hilfe und Kontaktstelle für Lars dient, nachdem Lars Lees Freundin, Julia Chang rettete, von einer G-Corporation Einrichtung. Zur gleichen Zeit, hört Kazuya von Lars Heldentaten und schickt seine Männer, um ihn zu töten. 'Ein neuer Anfang:' Lars und Alisa leiten ihre Reise bis zur der G-Corporation, wo sie von einem Geschwader von bewaffneten Soldaten angegriffen. Tougou und seine Männer kommen an, um eine Absicherung für Lars zu bieten, während Lars und Alisa Anna begegnen und besiegen. Sobald sie Kazuya begegnen, greifen sie ihn im Kampf an. Sie schaffen es, ihn zu besiegen, aber er flieht nach dem Kampf. Anschließend können Lars und Alisa entkommen, aber Tougou wird im Kampf getötet, und Lars schwört, ihn zu rächen. Sie kapern dann eine Zaibatsu U-Bahn, um zur Mishima Zaibatsu Central Tower rein zu kommen, obwohl sie auf dem Weg von Nina und ein Geschwader von Tekken-Forces überfallen werden. Trotz der Gewinnhancen, beisegt Lars die Soldaten und tritt Nina aus dem Zug. Wenn sie den Turm erreichen werden sie Nancy begegnen. Raven tauchte schnell auf und rettet die Beiden schnell vom Nancy, und hilft ihnen, zu entkommen. 'Höhepunkt der Offene Rechnung:' Lars und Alisa erreichen den Turm und begegnen Jin und bekämpfen gegen ihn. Nina scheint den Sturz überlebt zuhaben. In einem Handlungswechsel, startet Jin Alisas Speicherbank und setzt sie auf Lars und enthüllt, dass sie die ganze Zeit, Jin zu beschützen, und dass sie ihn benutzt hat zur Maßnahme um Lars zu überwachen, auch wenn die Angriffe der G-Corporation nicht ein Teil des Plan, was Jin gebaut hat. Lars kämpft und schafft es, Alisa, der die Szene flieht zu besiegen. Raven kommz plötzlich, nachdem er einen Rückstand von Lars und Alisa während der Reise hatte, und bietet Hilfe, als er Jin in Richtung der Wüste sah. Lars akzeptiert. 'Ein Verfluchtes Blut:' Lars und Raven suchen Sie in einen verlassenen Tempel mitten in der Wüste, sagte die Heimat des bekannten Dämon Azazel oder können den Gleichrichter sein. Im Inneren des Tempels, begnegnen Lars und Raven wieder Kazuya, Kazuya lernt erneut dazu und Abscheut sein Halbbruder Lars. Nach dem Kampf verlässt Kazuya den Tempel mit Anna. Lars und Raven erreichen das Herz des Tempels und suchen Azazel. Während des Kampfes erzählt Azazel Lars, dass er einfach eine Schaffung des Menschen ist und dass es Zeit für ihn ist die Menschheit zu vernichten, um für ihn seine Sünden zu büßen, aber als er zu doll verletzt ist, weiter zu kämpfen, zerstört offensichtlich Azazel sich selbst. 'Ein spannender Kampf:' Draußen, werden sie von Jin erneut begegnen. Lars Versucht macht Jin angreifen, aber Alisa kommt in den Weg, um ihn zu schützen. Lars und Raven besiegen Alisa, die zu isich Selbst zurückkehrt und teilt sich eine kurze, tränenreichen Wiedersehen mit Lars bevor er abläuft. Jin beleidigt Alisa. Lars, zu realisieren, dass er sich verliebt hat, wird wütend und ein weiterer Kampf folgt zwischen Jin und Lars. Nach viel Mühe kommt Lars, als der Sieger weg. 'Nicht so Böse nachdem alles:' Es ist dann, dass Jin schließlich erkennen lässt, das seine Absichten: nachdem sie über Azazel bekannt geben hat für eine lange Zeit, Jin wusste von Zafina Geschichte, und das, dass der einzige Weg war, um Azazel zuwecken, um die Welt mit negativen Emotionen zu füllen, und der beste Weg war, einen Krieg zu beginnen. Jin erzählt auch Lars, dass er nie verstehtt, wie die Menschen der Welt unter der drückenden Herrschaft der Regierungen und gierigen Konzernen zu leben mussten, und durch den Beginn des Krieges, würde diese Befugnisse in Nichts zerfallen, und die Welt würde endlich Freiheit und Frieden leben. Azazel ist noch nicht tot, und kann nur von jemandem, der die Teufel Gene trägt, zerstört werden. Wenn die Bestie besiegt wird, kann Jin seinen eigenen inneren Dämonen von sich selbst befreien und die Teufel Gene zu töten. In der Tat, Azazel ist jetzt viel stärker und bricht plötzlich aus den Trümmern, aber Jins Antreiben selbst mit dem Teufel Gene nähert Azazel, Jin ist immun gegen seine Angriffe, und schlägt mit der Faust mitten durch die Brust der Bestie, das Senden der Kraft stürzen Beide der von denen zu deren Todesfall. Nina erscheint und teilt sich ein kurzes Gespräch mit Lars und erklärte, dass sie nicht die Chefin ist und ob Jins Taten richtig oder falsch waren. 'Tot oder lebendig:' Lars und Raven nehmen Alisa Körper, Lee verspricht sie so schnell wie möglich zu reparieren. Lars nimmt Abschied von Raven. Lars erhält dann einen Anruf von Raven bietet ihm einen neuen Job. Das Telefongespräch wird mit einen Rätsel hinterlassen. Ein Post-Credits-Szene zeigt, dass Raven und seine Kollegen Jin halb begrabener Körper in der Wüste gefunden haben. Ob er tot oder noch lebt ist noch unklar, obwohl dieser eher noch lebt, als man den Teufel Tattoo auf Jin Arm sichtbar wird, was darauf hinweist, dass Azazel Untergang hat sich offenbar nicht ihm der Teufels Gene befreit. 'Rezeption:' Kritische Reaktion auf Tekken 6 hat sich vor allem positiv bewertet. Das Spiel enthält derzeit einen Metascore von 80 auf Metacritic. IGN heißt es: "Tekken ist nicht für jedermann, Tekken 6 sollte auf eine ziemlich große Auswahl an Kampfspiel-Fans appellieren". Bewerten es mit bei 8,8. IGN AU verliehen dem Spiel eine Punktzahl von 9.0/10 und Gamespot vergab eine 8.5/10. Play UK gabTekken 6 einen 94 besagt, es als "eine intensive, taktische und absolut brillantes Kampfspiel, ideal für alle, die noch einen flüchtigen Interesse an dieser Genre haben". Tekken 6 hat sammelte dennoch einige Kritik für die übermäßige Belastung Zeiten der PlayStation 3-Version bei der Ausführung ohne Installation und seine zuvor laggy Online-Multiplayer-Komponente. Die Verzögerung in multiplayer, wurde jedoch über Patch von Namco Bandai Games verbessert. Kampagnenmodus des Spiels war auch als eine der Kritik, IGN betrachtet die Kampagnen als Enttäuschung, zitiert fad Umgebungen und sich wiederholenden Feinde. Ab Mai 2011 ist Tekken 6 mehr als 3,5 Millionen Exemplare weltweit verkauft worden. 'Gameplay:' Der Direktor Katsuhiro Harada (der auch Regie von Tekken 5/5:DR ist) sagte, dass Tekken 6 alle Elemente von Tekken 5 und Tekken 5 zu behalten: Dark Resurrection, die von den Fans gut aufgenommen wurden reingenommen werden. Neue Eigenschaften sind Schlag, Punkt und Wut. 'Arten:' 'Kampagne:' *Einzelspieler *Arena *Online Koop 'Online:' *Ranglisten-Spiel *Mitspieler-Suche 'Offline:' *Arcade-Kampf *Zeitangriff *Versus *Training 'Trophäen:' Auf dieser Seite sind alle Trophäen von Tekken 6: Trophäen T6 'Spielbare Charaktere:' 'Andere Charaktere:' 'Andere Charaktere:' *Armor King I - Ist in King II's und Armor King II's ersten Teil in den Endvideos als Bild zusehen und im zweiten Teil von Armor King II als Rückblende. *Dr. Bosconovitch - Ist in Alisa Bosconovitchs Prolog zusehen. *Roger - Ist in Roger Jr.'s Endvideo zusehen. *Sebastian - Ist in Lili's Endvideo zusehen. *Slim Bob - Ist in Bob's Endvideo zusehen. 'Charaktere freischalten in der Kampagne:' Hinweis: Die Kampagne gibt es nur in der PlayStation 3 Version! 'Stages:' Stages thumb|396px|Charaktere in allen Moden Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Cover